worldtriggerfandomcom-20200223-history
Masato Kageura
}} |image = Anime= |-|Manga= |Romaji = Kageura Masato |kanji = 影浦 雅人 |alias = (by Murakami, Kitazoe and Nire.) |gender = Male |Birthdate = June 4 |Constellation = Lepus |Blood Type = B |Age = 18 |Species = Human |Height = 177 cm |Status = Alive |Affiliation = Border |Branch = HQ |Class = B A (Former) |Team = Kageura Unit |Team Rank = B-Rank Rank 02 A-Rank Rank 06 (Former) |Position = Attacker |Solo Position Rank = ±20 |Occupation = Team Leader Border Combatant |Teammates = Yuzuru Ema Hiro Kitazoe Hikari Nire (Operator) |Main = Scorpion Shield |Subs = Scorpion Shield Bagworm |Type = Normal |Usage Points = 14780 (Former) 4780 (10000 points deduction) |Side Effect = Empathy |Manga = Chapter 95 (Mentioned) Chapter 108 (Actual) |Anime = Episode 43 (Mentioned) Episode 66 (Actual) |Voice Jap = |Techniques = Mantis }} |Kageura Masato}} is a character in the manga and anime series World Trigger. He is the leader of the B-Rank #2 unit, Kageura Unit Appearance Kageura is a young man with wild black hair and light-colored eyes with slit pupils. He is usually seen wearing a dust mask over his jaw, a dark sweater and jeans. Personality Kageura is extremely belligerant, decapitating two trainees for talking about him behind his back. This is due to the unpleasant sensations caused by his Side Effect when people feel negatively about him. Murakami describes him as "aggressive and tactless, but ... simple and real". He also hates when people are late, getting mad at Murakami and later Yūma, for being late to meet him on separate occasions. Also, despite his aggressive demeanor, people who know him well don't seem to mind it at all, possibly because they know of his Side Effect. He can be very blunt, trying to provoke Yūma as soon as they met and revealing Ema's crush on Chika to a whole table of people while Ema himself was present. Relationships Kageura Unit Yuzuru Ema They seem to have a good relationship. Ema appears to be Kageura's only teammate who doesn't make him easily mad. Hiro Kitazoe Kageura seems to be annoyed by Zoe's emotional outbursts, although Zoe likes him. The two became friends after eight rounds in a solo battle. Hikari Nire Kō Murakami They seem to have a good relationship, although Kageura is annoyed of Murakami. He was also delighted by the idea of Murakami being defeated by Yūma. Despite this, Murakami seems to consider Kageura a nice guy, since he always takes Kageura's threats and insults lightly. Yūma Kuga Yūma and Kageura seem to have a good relationship, despite their rocky start. During their match, they assist each other in defeating Sumiharu Inukai and Shinnosuke Tsuji to save Chika, despite being on different teams, and they later schedule a ranked match, although Yūma gets lost on the way there and is eventually "summoned" by Mikumo. Murakami stated that Yūma would appreciate Kageura's honest nature, and would be compatible with him. Eventually, Kageura admits taking a liking to him due to Yūma being able to fight him without triggering his Side Effect. Sumiharu Inukai Kageura hates Inukai, but the latter does not care about it. Nozomi Kako Kageura seems to dislike Kako, as he calls her "phantom hag". Kako is much more playful towards him however, and doesn't seem to mind his insults. He also fought with her over Yūma, as he has a ranked match scheduled with Yūma while Kako wanted to recruit him. Eizō Netsuki At some point in the past, Kageura snapped at Netsuki and hit him with an uppercut, leading to the demotion of his unit. Quotes * (To Kō Murakami) "Hmph. Not like that's gonna hurt me! Getting made fun of by cocky scum pisses me off a hundred times more! I'll have you know I actually tolerated it once! Even though I overlooked it once, those imbeciles..." * (To Yūma Kuga) "We really don't give a damn about the Expedition Force, but we got no intention of letting weaklings surpass us. If ya wanna get to A-Rank, beat us first, midget." Trivia * means "refined person", which is ironic given his demeanor. and means "shadowy riverbank". * He likes sushi, grilled chicken, manga, and lazying around in the operation room. References Navigation Category:Male Category:Alive Category:Kageura Unit Category:B-Rank Category:Scorpion Users Category:Attacker Category:Combatant Category:Border Category:Characters Category:Characters born in June Category:Characters with B-type blood Category:Lepus Category:Border Combatants